musicprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Pretty Cure!
Echo Pretty Cure! (エコー プリキュア Ekō Purikyua!) is CureKanade's first fanmade series about a canon cure. Unofficially, this season becomes the 11th season and current instalment of the Precure! Series. This series will commemorate the eleventh anniversary of Pretty Cure Series and will premiere on February 2nd 2014. Story Echo Pretty Cure! Episodes Ayumi Sakagami is an original girl who met Pretty Cure for real when Fuu-chan caused havoc in her new town, Yokohama. When Ayumi is having fun with her friends, Ryoko Takayama and Momo Natsuki, she meets Fuu-chan again but instead of trying to destroy Yokohama, he tells her that a land called Resonance Land is attacked by their enemy Disturbance Land. Ayumi transforms into Cure Echo to find the Resonance Pieces and to protect Yokohama from being destroyed. Character Pretty Cure Ayumi Sakagami (坂上 あゆみ Sakagami Ayumi) is a shy girl who loves Pretty Cure. She still dreams of Pretty Cure at night and wishes to get to see them again. Her alter ego is Cure Echo (キュア エコー Kyua Ekō) and she represents the power of feeling. Mascots Fuu-chan (フーちゃん Fū-chan) is Ayumi's first friend from when she first transferred to Yokohama. He is now the mascot of the series and was sent down from Resonance Land to find the Resonance Pieces so the Echo Sword will help protect the land. Disturbance Land King Gairan (キング 外乱 Kingu Gairan) is the leader of Disturbance Land. He wants to destroy Resonance Land but first must find the Resonance Pieces and turn them into Disturbance Pieces to make the Disturbance Sword so that he can destroy Resonance Land. Oto (音 Oto) is a brave fourteen year old boy who will do anything to get rid of Cure Echo and Resonance Land and make Fuu-chan once again Fusion. He can be stubborn and tries to not fall in love with Ayumi when he disguises himself as a boy at Ayumi's school. He uses a sword which turns into the Disturbance Sword later on. Oto's human alias is Hibiku Kobayashi (小林 響く''Kobayashi Hibiku''). Sawagi (騒ぎ Sawagi) is an annoying twenty eight year old woman. She fusses over Oto like his mother and when in battle, attacks Cure Echo with all she's got. She uses a spear as her weapon in battle. Zatsuon (雑音 Zatsuon) is the strongest commander of Disturbance. He likes doing one on one battles with Cure Echo and will do anything to make Fuu-chan Fusion again. He uses a crossbow as his weapon in battle. Konwaku (困惑 Konwaku) is the monster of Disturbance. It is summoned when a commander finds a Resonance Piece on a certain object and calls out "Come out the great disturbance, Konwaku!" Others Ryoko Takayama (高山 涼子 Takayama Ryōko) is one of Ayumi's best friends. She is a smart, cheerful girl who gets top grades for everything. She loves Pretty Cure and is shocked when she finds out that Ayumi is a Pretty Cure. Momo Natsuki (夏樹 もも Natsuki Momo) is a sporty friend of Ayumi's and takes her out for fitness training when she finds out that she is a Pretty Cure. She finds Oto cute and calls him Oto-chan during battle and outside of battles. Items Echo Brooch (エコー ブローチ Ekō Burōchi) is Ayumi's transformation device. She shout's out "Pretty Cure, Resonance Up!" Resonance Pieces (レゾナンス ピース Rezonansu Pīsu) is the pieces that Ayumi and Fuu-chan have to find before Disturbance to make the Echo Sword whole again. If Disturbance gets their hands on them, they will turn into Disturbance Pieces and make the Disturbance Sword awaken. Echo Sword (エコー ソード Ekō Sōdo) is the weapon that the warrior of resonance uses to protect Resonance Land. In episode 46 it turns into the Disturbance Sword and only Oto could use it. In episode 48 it become the Echo Sword and Cure Echo uses it to destroy Disturbance once and for all. Disturbance Sword (外乱 ソード Gairan Sōdo) is the weapon that can destroy Resonance Land once and for all. Only Oto could use it. He can create a lot of damage. Locations Yokohama (横浜 Yokohama) is the town that the series is set in. Pretty Cure All Stars DX1 and Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 1 was set in this city. Resonance Land (共鳴の土地 Kyōmei no tochi) is the kingdom that Fuu-chan was accepted in and came from to help find the Resonance Pieces. Disturbance Land (外乱 ランド Gairan Rando) is the kingdom that wants to destroy Resonance Land once and for all. King Gairan rules it while Oto, Sawagi and Zatsuon are the commanders. Trivia * This is the first series to be have one cure. Category:Series Category:Precure! Series Category:Echo Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade